What Were We Thinking
by Saja
Summary: Conversations about the cutest FY guys!!! I'll give you a hint... Tasuki... Chichiri... big enough hint? This is the third episode the first and second are " What Happens When People Get Bored..." and "Another Crazy Burst Of Ideas" enjot =^-^=


This is the continuation of a long line of…. Interesting conversations my friend and I had….. just read….   
Much more scary things happen…. I warned ya!  
  
  
Tasuki fang girl: BAH!  
C-MJ: EEK!  
Tasuki fang girl: hi  
C-MJ: you scared me!  
C-MJ: sort of  
Tasuki fang girl: ^___^  
C-MJ: hehe  
C-MJ: sup  
Tasuki fang girl: nothing much.... just another boring, uneventful friday night  
C-MJ: yeck  
C-MJ: same over here in this region of purgatory  
C-MJ: blarghity blargh blargh blaghr  
Tasuki fang girl: fun ne?  
C-MJ: *blargh  
Tasuki fang girl: me want..... http://cgi.ebay.com/aw-cgi/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem &item=1040888054  
  
C-MJ: *wry, forced laughter* nyeh heh heh heh  
C-MJ: oh dear, now what?  
Tasuki fang girl: drool.......  
C-MJ: oh  
C-MJ: obsessed much, are we?  
Tasuki fang girl: ^____^ yup!  
C-MJ: (you WOULD go for that, now wouldn't you?)  
Tasuki fang girl: and damn proud of it too  
C-MJ: psycho . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
Tasuki fang girl: psycho female blowing up the phone line... you need to tighten that screw, it's been lose   
for a long time  
Tasuki fang girl: i've been slammed with some bad luck, soon i'm gonna bring you doom wit the buck,   
buck, now ya duck duck loose  
Tasuki fang girl: la la la  
Tasuki fang girl: ^________________^  
C-MJ: O.o;;;;;;;  
C-MJ: stop that  
Tasuki fang girl: ok  
C-MJ: you're white  
C-MJ: and we both know it  
Tasuki fang girl: so is limp bizkit  
C-MJ: oi vey  
Tasuki fang girl: so :P  
C-MJ: you're not fredericka durst, either  
C-MJ: SNAP THE F*** OUT OF IT!  
Tasuki fang girl: snap  
Tasuki fang girl: ooooooh tasuki thing!!!!  
C-MJ: (everything i need to know i learned from FY)  
Tasuki fang girl: stare stare drool  
C-MJ: (including how to swear effectively)  
C-MJ: nyeh heh heh heh  
Tasuki fang girl: interesting concept  
C-MJ: tis  
Tasuki fang girl: amazing how much of life you learn from anime  
Tasuki fang girl: ^__^  
C-MJ: yep  
C-MJ: i've got a few lists  
C-MJ: Iy and RK  
Tasuki fang girl: heh  
C-MJ: very useful  
C-MJ: for instance . . . .  
C-MJ: "Red hair and a few facial scars and suddenly everybody knows your name."  
Tasuki fang girl: ha!  
C-MJ: "Walk softly and carry a large boomerang"  
C-MJ: (IY - Sango)  
Tasuki fang girl: heh heh  
C-MJ: "When in doubt, oro."  
Tasuki fang girl: oro?  
Tasuki fang girl: oroooooorororororo  
C-MJ: yes, when in doubt, say "oro"  
Tasuki fang girl: oro  
C-MJ: it has a nearly universal meaning  
C-MJ: sugoi, ne?  
Tasuki fang girl: yes  
C-MJ: blaaaaaaaaah, me bored  
Tasuki fang girl: dito  
C-MJ: could use a monk right about now . . . .  
C-MJ: HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE  
C-MJ: (start conjuring wench)  
Tasuki fang girl: oi vey  
C-MJ: don't you "oi vey" me!  
Tasuki fang girl: hold on... let me get my conjure stick out  
C-MJ: that's better!  
C-MJ: *rubs hands together gleefully*  
C-MJ: g2g briefly  
C-MJ: brb  
C-MJ signed off at 6:59:52 PM.  
C-MJ signed on at 7:30:37 PM.  
Tasuki fang girl: hey  
C-MJ: done conjuring yet?  
Tasuki fang girl: almost  
C-MJ: agh  
C-MJ: in need of a hug over here!  
C-MJ: iko no da!  
C-MJ: (let's go!)  
Tasuki fang girl: oh wait... done  
Tasuki fang girl: http://cgi.ebay.com/aw-cgi/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem &item=1040878643  
  
Tasuki fang girl: go there ^__^  
C-MJ: arigatou  
C-MJ: all right all right  
Tasuki fang girl: ha  
C-MJ: tis cute  
C-MJ: but i'm broke  
Tasuki fang girl: awww  
C-MJ: so that doesn't really help me  
C-MJ: now does it?  
Tasuki fang girl: still the concept of it....  
C-MJ: true true  
Tasuki fang girl: doesn't that in itself make you smile?  
C-MJ: (monk in a bathtub . . . mmmmmmm!)  
Tasuki fang girl: O.O  
C-MJ: stupid computer deleted the last two episodes of the Gb i had saved  
C-MJ: grrrr  
Tasuki fang girl: aw  
C-MJ: luckily they were already posted, so I'm currently copying and pasting them back into my records  
C-MJ: i'll go back and edit things later  
Tasuki fang girl: that's good  
C-MJ: there, that's better  
Tasuki fang girl: o-tay  
C-MJ: grr . . . want to smash computer into little tiny pieces  
Tasuki fang girl: yay fun!  
C-MJ: well, you gonna help me find that monk or what?  
Tasuki fang girl: i'm trying... he's just too hard to find  
C-MJ: okaaaaaaay . . . . if you say so  
Tasuki fang girl: sorry..... i tried.... he keeps disappearing on me.... i can't keep him in one place  
C-MJ: hehehe  
C-MJ: take away his, um . . . . clothing  
C-MJ: the magical parts of it anyway  
Tasuki fang girl: kesa and kasa?  
C-MJ: my little doggy's name is BINGO!  
Tasuki fang girl: O.o  
C-MJ: (where the HELL did that comefrom!)  
Tasuki fang girl: no clue  
C-MJ: me neither  
C-MJ: any luck?  
Tasuki fang girl: no  
C-MJ: grr  
C-MJ: get tas-chan to hel you out  
C-MJ: *help  
Tasuki fang girl: he's a lazy bum... he won't help  
C-MJ: smack him then  
C-MJ: you're his mistress, damnit!  
C-MJ: make him beg for mercy@  
Tasuki fang girl: WHAT!?  
C-MJ: never mind . . . . just get me that monk  
C-MJ: my brain is going all frazzly  
Tasuki fang girl: i'll keep looking.....  
Tasuki fang girl: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Bay/6409/  
  
C-MJ: WAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!  
Tasuki fang girl: i thought you'd like it  
C-MJ: wonderful chichiri goodness!  
C-MJ: *sigh* bliss . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: you happy now?!  
C-MJ: and remember to NEGLECT to mention my preferences to Tina, ne?  
Tasuki fang girl: ok  
Tasuki fang girl: http://members.tripod.com/~Kikuko_11/  
  
C-MJ: another?  
C-MJ: oh boy!`  
Tasuki fang girl: yup  
C-MJ: heheh  
C-MJ: me happy  
Tasuki fang girl: goooooood!  
C-MJ: genki genki genki!  
C-MJ: *does stupid little happy-Misao dance around the room*  
Tasuki fang girl: oi vey  
C-MJ: indeed  
Tasuki fang girl: this is a really cool poem.... it's by chichiri.... i thought you might want to read it... i saw it   
on ff.net and thought ut was really good even though it's.... you know... just read it   
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=477718  
  
C-MJ: hm, worth a shot  
Tasuki fang girl: :P  
C-MJ: hahahahhahahahahahaaaa!  
Tasuki fang girl: http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=475058  
if you want funny, read this one  
Tasuki fang girl: ^___^  
C-MJ: oh jeez!  
C-MJ: *laughs hysterically*  
C-MJ: that was great!  
Tasuki fang girl: yep it was!  
C-MJ: daaaaaaa . . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: you find anything interesting lately?  
C-MJ: interesting how?  
Tasuki fang girl: funny.... etc.  
C-MJ: hmmm . . . .  
C-MJ: i dunno  
C-MJ: i've found a few things, but i'm not sure you would find them amusing  
Tasuki fang girl: uh oh  
Tasuki fang girl: eh-heh  
C-MJ: yeah . . . .  
Tasuki fang girl: ohohohohoho  
C-MJ: quite  
Tasuki fang girl: i just spilled pizza sauce on my dog...  
C-MJ: hehhe  
C-MJ: hmmm . . ..  
C-MJ: i'm drifting a sea of monks  
C-MJ: this is the life!  
Tasuki fang girl: .......  
C-MJ signed off at 9:22:54 PM.  
  
  
~And the madness will still continue…. Look out for the next story with out special conversations…   
believe me, it gets much worse…. Much much worse! 


End file.
